edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:72.82.199.134
Warning Please refrain from making pages that are non-canon, like the "Ed's Bus Boycott" page. There is no proof most of the page actually happened. If you do wish to write about these matters, please kindly move to the Ed Fanon Wiki. I ask you politely not to make unneeded pages like the "Kanker's Kiss", since it is grammatically incorrect, and the fact that nobody wants to read about what the Kankers do with their lips. Also, if you wish to edit our pages, please put things like quotes in our wiki's style, and properly punctuate. Although grammar is not the most important thing on the wiki, if you wish to be respected and understood, good grammar is essential. Please heed these messages, as I hope not to see another user escalate and get themselves banned. And please refrain from adding imaginary characters like "Evil King of Peach Creek" and "Evil Heir of Peach Creek". These characters are non-canon and do not belong on this wiki. I am afraid that if you do not change your ways, I will have to ask an admin to warn you, which may lead to you being banned. Dude, c'mon, you can't do that. If you wanna make non-canon pages, you are free to go to the Ed Fanon Wiki. Admin Warning Please stop creating nonsense pages and editing nonsense into pages. You may be blocked for a certain amount of time if you do not stop. - Warning We've warned you before. Please stop adding false information like you did on the "Jimmy" page and various others. You have to realize that this is NOT the Fanon Wiki where fresh ideas are generally accepted as their "canon" of sorts. Please stop before it gets out of hand. WHO ARE YOU & HOW DID YOU GET THESE MESSAGES ON MY COMPUTER & STOP SENDING ME JUNK & LEAVE ME ALONE! WHO ARE YOU, WHY DO YOU KEEP ERASING MY WORK, STOP TRYING TO DESTROY MY DREAMS, GET OFF MY COMPUTER, STOP SENDING JUNK & LEAVE ME ALONE!!! Dude, this is called a "Talk Page" on a wiki. Here's how it works: *Anyone can edit a talk page. *When they do edit a talk page, the user who's talk page has been edited will give them a message about them getting one. *The part that says "messages" on the little message is a link to your talk page. *That lets you see the messages. I will leave you alone as soon as you stop making pages that are non-canon. If you wish to make pages about things that didn't exist in EEnE canon, then you can kindly go to the EEnE Fanon Wiki. Also, mouthing off users like you did will end up getting you banned. I suggest you change your attitude and straighten up. P.S. I'm not on your computer, I'm on mine. And it's not my fault that you keep writing stuff that's non-canon. It DOESN'T BELONG here. Well, You should just not interfere with my work, I have to pour my brain into the idea to make the Wiki pages, do you even know how hard making those pages were & how many headaches I have when someone destroys my work!? Click the link at the top of the page that says "Ed Fanon wiki" and put your cruft there, otherwise stop complaining. I get about 10 headaches in less than 2 hours & you guys just don't care about people's feeling, also, you can't ban me because I'm an unregistered wiki contributor Either go to the fanon wiki, or leave. Also, we can just as easily block an IP address as we can a registered user. Your call. I wouldn't call you a contributor, I would call you a troll, and we can block those far more easily. And frankly, I wouldn't care if your head exploded because of us. It's your fault for making non-canon material on a canon wiki. Either get banned, or leave. Also, please refrain from using "&" on the wiki. Can't we negotiate, I'm only 10 years old, I just want to interest fans. Then do that on the Fanon Wiki or a blog. We aren't really interested in non-canon material here. Especially not from a user who continuously whines on us. Alright, then, I'll stop, All I wanted was to invent something interesting & I plan to do amazing things in the future & people are getting in my way & you're one of them, Just one question, How does this message appear on my screen on a wiki article. All I wanted to do was stop trolls from trolling and people are getting in the way and you're one of them. It appears because it's part of the new skin's coding. You won't understand, like the way you capitalize after a comma (which you're not supposed to do. Also, if you would like to tell other users your junk, rather address them on their respective talk pages. We'll never send me these messages ever again cause I'm not going to answer them or edit pages, so good-bye! Yay! Thank you for your cooperation! ] You said you'd never edit our pages ever again. Now, hold upi your end of our bargain, I'll hold up mine. This has gone far enough. I am formally requesting you be blocked for a certain amount of time for your nonsense. You want to end up like these guys? Go ahead. Yeah, we can block anonymous users too. Yeah!! See? Now was that so hard? You actually are really good at making FanFiction. You are actually one of the good trolls. The kind who answer their messages and try to work out an agreement. [[User:DogDays124|'Dog']] [[User:DogDays124|'Days']] [[User:DogDays124|'124']] Thank you, I just had trouble with making Wiki articles, I won't make any unnecessary pages unless they are real or they are okay to everyone.